jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kennou Hibiki (Continuum-32145896)
Kennou Hibiki is a tough female street punk who spent her youth taking out her frustrations and supporting herself as a “fight merchant”. Appearance Kennou is about the same age as Nabiki only a little taller. She has long blonde hair and a kind of ruggedness about her that matches the dangerous gleam in her eye that is recognized as one of the street-wise. She is not someone who does a lot of smiling. History Kennou Hibiki is the daughter of Razor Hibiki and Kaoru Nakajima, daughter of a leading industrialist who married an American woman named Tandy. Kaoru was rescued from some troublesome situation that involved her being kidnapped when a wandering hero arrived to save the day, a fellow who put the fear of the Kami into the kidnappers and ended their evil ways yet refused to claim a reward for his heroic efforts. Naturally the girl was quite taken with her handsome savior, and against the wishes of her parents she proceeded to date him. Just after she graduated from High School she took to joining him in his wanderings but eventually returned to Japan to settle down and raise their daughter. The father wandered in and out of her life several times after this but eventually turned up missing while Kennou here was still an infant. Sadly Kaoru perished a few years later from a wasting illness and since her family had disowned her, Kennou wound up a ward of the state...that is until her maternal grandfather learned of her existence and attempted to adopt her. Kennou grew up for a time in the home of her grandfather, but in time she began to feel stifled by the restrictions that he placed upon her movements. One day she got in trouble with the law, and rather than return home to face the music she ran away from home and has been running away ever since, keeping a low profile while avoiding all attempts by her grandfather to contact her. Kiroguri Hiroshi, the only man Kennou has ever so far truly cared about more than she cares about herself. No matter where she goes or who she fights with she has never managed to fully banish him from her mind, much though she has tried in every way possible to avoid another meeting. A childhood friend, separated for years, only to meet again by sheer mischance, Kennou fell head over heels in love with the boy, only to learn that he had already met someone else towards whom he had given his affections. Because of this Kennou has two great rivals, one an innocent young girl whose name was Marie, the other an even more hated Xerox copy of the other girl, having the first Marie's name, face and body, only with the soul of a machine, being the product of Hiroshi's boy genius. The android Marie intimidates Kennou due to being a nicer person than the Hibiki girl could ever hope to be. Kennou fought the artificial girl to a near standstill, intending to smash Hiroshi's creation with her bare hands, only to find the pseudo-Marie every bit as much the fighter as Kennou herself, and of excellent manufacture. Moreover, Hiroshi had defended his creation by declaring that he felt attracted to Kennou but could not bring himself to love her if she dared persist in attacking his self-created "sister." "My Dear Marie," as Kennou tended to derisively label the artificial girl, was a little too human and persuasive for her liking and had even talked sense about Kennou's misdirected anger, a fact for which she hated the other girl even more than the thought that Hiroshi would take her side over that of Kennou. Of course she could have easily forced herself on the human Marie, who had formed the template from which her doppelganger had been created, but there seemed little point in attacking a weak and helpless thing like that when she could not even prevail against the monster, so Kennou had left them alone and sought for greener pastures, hoping in time to put her hopeless crush for Hiroshi well behind her. She is first seen in Nerima accosting Hiroshi and Daisuke demanding to know where Furinkan high school was only to be told that she was right in front of it. Realizing she must be a Hibiki they asked if she wanted to see Ranma. It was here that Ryonami agreed to take Kennou to help her to prevent her from beating the two within an inch of her life. Kennou merely asked Ryonami to show her the way to the Tendo Dojo assuring her that she would be able to find her way back which proved to be true. However she ended up being led to believe that Ryoga was Ranma and challenged him to a fight. It turns out that Kennou was paid to fight Ranma. Kennou and Ryoga proved to be evenly matched. However Kennou was surprised at just how resilient Ryoga was and soon began to find herself harder pressed than she would have anticipated. That suited her just fine, though, as an easy fight was the last thing that she wanted. Kennou ended up defeating Ryoga with a ki attack and it was her that she found out Ryoga’s true identity. Not willing to let her sister just wonder off Atsuko took her back to the dojo to get some answers. To keep her in lin they had Shirokuro make sure she didn’t leave. Later after getting into an argument with Ryoga Kennou began to storm off only for a gallon of VERY SPECIAL WATER to literally fall from the sky and drench her to the bone cursing her on the spot. Personality Hibiki Razor has lived a very colorful existence, and while it was never his intent to be a derelict father, the fault does not entirely lay with him. Kennou is a bit angry and resentful about feeling abandoned, and she takes it out on everyone around her rather like a certain young Tendo. Powers & Abilities Kennou has always known that she was stronger than other young girls her age, and thanks to years of honing her fighting skills on the street she knows how to use her power to good effect. Her style's pretty basic, but she does show a talent for innovation. There is a lot of borrowings here and there, and her technique isn't too polished, but she has a lot of raw talent to work with. Kennou has also proven herself to be very intelligent having to live by her wits and supports herself any way she's able. This has allowed her to overcome the Hibiki curse through a combination of flawless memory and sheer determination, not letting herself be distracted even when her thoughts tended to wander. Since her battle with Marie she has endured months of training increasing her skill level. Special Techniques Phantom Fist: A punch timed to strike a fraction of a second before Kennou’s image would have suggested. It is a minor trick she learned on her own to disguise her offensives. Whirlwind Attack: This technique turns Kennou’s whole body briefly into a whirlwind of powerful kicks and punches. This technique is very tiring however so it can’t be used for long. Unnamed Ki Attack: This is the technique she used to defeat Ryoga. However channeling her ki leaves her momentarily feeling empty, so she has to pause to let the spiritual energy flow back into her form, leaving her vulnerable and open. Notes Kennou hates watch dogs and guard dogs in principle as people often fetched their animals on her, and she frequently had to "teach" them the error of their ways since no mere animal was a match for her strength. Trivia Category:(Continuum-32145896)